Our primary research interest is in the area of motor neuroprosthetics. We seek to restore function to those suffering from neuromuscular disease and/or paralysis. This study will design and test a novel implantable, epidural micro-electrocorticographic (uECoG) array capable of recording high gamma band activity from the brain for long periods of time (years). We have developed a novel behavioral paradigm in a non-human primate virtual reality simulator to test and optimize the uECoG design. This neuroprosthetic research project will develop the knowledge, tools, and equipment needed to enable paralyzed individuals to control a computer cursor, wheelchair or robotic limb. The specific aims of this project are to 1) Develop and bench-test 5ECoG electrode array and implantable device platform; 2) Determine the optimal electrode diameters and inter-electrode spacings for both open-loop and closed-loop chronic recordings of gamma band activity over motor cortical regions in the non-human primate brain using an epidural 5ECoG electrode; and 3) Determine the optimal epidural 5ECoG signal parameters (i.e. center frequency and bandwidth) and motor cortical region (M1, Pmv, Pmd) for closed-loop BCI control of a computer cursor. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will design and test a novel, implantable, thin-film, epidural micro-electrocorticographic electrode array that will allow long-term chronic recording of brain activity. This new electrode design will be optimized for use in a brain-computer interface system that will allow paralyzed individuals to accurately control a computer mouse via direct brain control. [unreadable] [unreadable]